


A (Not So) Little Bet

by 119RENMlN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Slight hand kink, haechan in a skirt, jaemin and renjun are very soft tho, jaemin eats renjun out, jaemin has something for renjuns thighs, jaemin loves to mark renjun up, nohyuck will have sex in the second chapter, possessive jaemin if you squint a lot, renjun cries out of pleasure, renjun has a pretty waist, renjun in a skirt, tags will be updated with each chapter, the skirts exist because of a bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119RENMlN/pseuds/119RENMlN
Summary: Haechan and Renjun had a bet - now Renjun was in a skirt, and Haechan chose the way he looks like. Renjun wouldn't let Haechan go with that - that was for sure, especially after his boyfriend was more turned on than expected.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	A (Not So) Little Bet

Renjun was never the type for bets. The same was for dressing up, yet he was dressed up right now - because of a bet. He inhaled deeply, looking at himself in the mirror. He needs to pay Donghyuck back for this, the younger couldn’t simply get away with this. He was also sure the latter knew that he wasn’t getting away with it - but he was enjoying the moment, grinning a little _too_ happily at Renjun’s reflection.

The older stared at his reflection - his hair was pink, the only bright color in the whole outfit. Everything else was dark or black, even his makeup, he was wearing a skirt and thigh high socks, paired with black platform boots. Haechan had a lot of fun tightening the belt around his waist as well - making Renjun feel a little weird.

It _kind of_ looked good on him - he liked it, the skirt wasn’t too bad - he just never expected to wear something like this. And even if he would’ve worn it on his own - probably not this dark. 

“I look like I tried to copy an e-girl, Hyuck.” Renjun still eyed his reflection with a critical look, but finally turned to Donghyuck.

“You look more like a sexy but depressed person,” the younger replied, smiling slightly while the older scoffed.

“I can’t wait for the others to see you - Jaemin will love it,” Haechan said, nodding proudly.

“He doesn’t even know about this bet,” Renjun sighed, walking out of the room.

He really couldn’t believe that he was going out in this outfit, nor that he was going to meet the others in this. The younger quickly followed the older, leaving the flat together.

“Don’t be so pouty about it. You look good. Trust me,” Haechan said, looking at the other.

“Thank you,” Renjun said, nodding slightly.

They arrived at their destination a little later, both trying to spot their boyfriends. The younger spotted his boyfriend's blue hair rather quickly, pulling the older to the table. They greeted each other, with Renjun left wondering where Jaemin was - he wasn’t next to Jeno at all.

“Jaemin is in the bathroom, he should come back in a little. Why are you even wearing a skirt? You look good but it’s so unusual for you,” the blue haired stated, looking at the male in front of him.

“A bet with Haechan. He chose it, compliment your boyfriend for putting me in those clothes,” Renjun said, looking at Haechan who was practically beaming. 

“Thank you Hyuck,” Jaemin said, putting his arm around the other's waist.

The shorter male jumped, turning towards the taller one, smiling slightly. Jaemin looked at the whole outfit, smiling before kissing Renjun’s nose. The taller seemed to like the outfit - which relieved the smaller, he didn’t want to feel even weirder.

“You look good, baby,” Jaemin said, stroking Renjun’s cheek with his thumb.

“Thank you,” the smaller replied, smiling at the taller.

Both of them sat down, Jaemin’s hand making its way to Renjun’s thigh, softly stroking it. The smaller stayed quiet, silently sipping on the drink the taller already got for him while the others talked. Renjun expected the whole situation to be worse - he was in a skirt for the first time, something he never expected to happen - therefore feeling like it was going to be a pain in the ass.

After everyone finished talking and paid for everything, they went home. The smaller was going home with the taller, them holding hands on the way there. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at Jaemin’s flat, Renjun quickly being pushed against the wall.

“You’re so pretty,” the taller whispered, kissing the smaller.

“Did you hold back the whole day?” Renjun asked, looking at Jaemin while chuckling slightly.

The taller nodded slightly, picking the smaller up. They quickly moved into the bedroom, Jaemin letting Renjun down on the bed. They kissed again, smiling slightly while the taller’s hand caressed the smaller’s thigh. 

A moan escaped Renjun’s lips when Jaemin started placing hickeys all over his neck, hands roaming on his thighs and ass. The taller found the smaller so pretty, satisfied when the marks got more visible with time. 

“You’re so pretty, doll. All mine,” Jaemin whispered, kissing Renjun’s thighs before marking them up as well.

The taller turned the smaller around, lifting the skirt up a little before pulling the underwear down - as always, a sight to see. Jaemin smirked a little before leaving marks there as well, teasingly licking the rim of Renjun’s hole a few times, making the latter moan. 

The taller licked the rim a few more times before pushing his tongue inside, fucking the smaller’s hole with it. Renjun moaned at the wet muscle moving inside of him, Jaemin barely being able to hide his smirk. He went on with tongue fucking the smaller, the taller grabbing his ass lightly while doing so.

“I’m close,” Renjun moaned after a few minutes of being tongue fucked, whining loudly when Jaemin stopped.

“Not yet, baby. Be patient,” the taller whispered, quickly grabbing lube to stretch the smaller.

Jaemin made sure that his fingers were wet enough, pushing two of them in Renjuns hole. The smaller started shaking, moaning a little while the taller made sure to go as deep as he could. If Renjun loved his hands, why would Jaemin not give him the satisfaction of feeling them?

The taller moved his fingers slowly and stretched the smaller’s hole out, purposely brushing his prostate. Renjun let out a high pitched moan, drooling a little while Jaemin added another finger - painfully slow. The smaller let out a sob, followed by a moan when the taller stretched him again - his heart was beating fast and he was close again, but the others fingers got pulled out again.

“Do you think you can take my cock?” Jaemin turned Renjun around, quickly wiping the rolling tears away.

The smaller inhaled deeply and nodded, letting out an embarrassing moan after the taller grabbed his thigh and turned him around. 

“You’re doing so well, doll. I’m so proud of you,” Jaemin murmured, slowly pushing his dick in Renjun’s hole. 

The smaller nodded, cheeks burning from the compliments and the feeling, releasing embarrassingly loud when his hole fully embraced the taller’s cock. Renjun teared up a little, breathing hard while the white ropes of cum were spreading over his skirt, Jaemin carefully kissing the other’s trembling lips.

“You can move,” the smaller whispered after calming down from his high, looking at the taller who patiently waited.

“Are you sure?” Jaemin watched Renjun nod, slightly starting to move.

The smaller exhaled shakily, welcoming the embrace from the taller, who was making sure that he’s steady. Jaemin kissed Renjun’s jaw while slowly thrusting, holding the other close. The smaller held onto the taller as good as he could, burying his face in the others neck.

“You’re doing so well, my pretty angel,” Jaemin whispered, his cock brushing Renjun’s prostate slowly.

The smaller let out a whine, his waist started to hurt a little because of the belt, but it was bearable - not noticing that he started sobbing until the taller made them look at each other. Jaemin wiped all tears away, softly kissing Renjun’s cheeks while he continued to slowly thrust. The smaller clinged to the taller as the pace got picked up, his prostate being hit much faster than before.

Renjun started to shake, releasing again a few seconds later, feeling slightly embarrassed since he already came earlier. Jaemin hissed slightly while the others hole tightened around his cock, thrusting a few more times before releasing as well.

“You did so well, angel. I’m so proud of you. You were so good,” the taller kissed the smaller’s cheeks, pulling out.

Renjun continued to slightly sob and shake, looking at Jaemin who wiped the tears away. The smaller cuddled up to the taller, whining when the other moved to get tissues. Jaemin cleaned both of them up, opening the tight belt Renjun was wearing after he finished cleaning up.

“I’d like to see you in skirts more often. Only if you want, obviously. You still look so pretty, with your clothes and hair messed up and the makeup being smudged,” the taller whispered, kissing the smaller’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> EYOOOO i hope you liked this because this was supposed to be a one chapter thing 😭😭 pls leave feedback thank u


End file.
